


welcome to your life

by deaddandelio_n



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, artist!Arin, but they both work in an office, nsp!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddandelio_n/pseuds/deaddandelio_n
Summary: arin and dan are coworkers in an office. however, after a strange encounter, could they become more than that?





	welcome to your life

Arin decided this was the way his life was going to be. He was going to sit, every week day, in an office typing and reading information that he didn't quite understand, but if he complained he would be yelled at. Last time he missed a report deadline, he was threatened with being fired. At this point, however, that was an empty threat. He knew deep down that his boss would never fire him and the only way to leave was to find a new job. 

Coming home was a relief he never understood until he was an adult. He lived with two of his closest friends, Suzy and Barry. Suzy always wondered why he didn't just quit, but Barry had a quiet understanding considering he used to work in an office similar to Arin's current situation. However, unlike Arin, he continued to work at a more relaxed office and he worked in video production and editing. Arin envied him. There wasn't a single thing he enjoyed about his job; his boss was a homophobic, racist, and sexist pig, his coworkers were mindless slaves who bent to the pig's will, and Arin always got home with a headache after all his paperwork was finished. Hell, he had a headache just about all the time in that office. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that he liked about that godforsaken place. 

Except, maybe Daniel. 

Dan started working there very recently, and he hadn't quite gotten into the swing of things. Almost everyday he did something different to piss off the pig. It both entertained Arin and gave him overwhelming sympathy when Dan did get punished for simple mistakes. He was Arin's only opportunity to relieve his headache. 

They did talk every now and then. When they did, it was very calm and giggly conversations about work and other events going on in the office. They actually had more in common than Arin was expecting. Both of them had a distaste for Karen (she always sat at the water cooler and talked about her kids, ugh), both played video games, and both of them longed for other jobs. Dan never went in depth on what he wanted to do, but Arin was vocal about wanting to be an artist/animator. At the point, he was sure even the boss knew. Nevertheless, Arin and Dan got along. 

And Arin started developing a crush on him. He couldn't tell if it was the curly hair, the five o’ clock shadow, or maybe it was just the way Dan hummed to himself when he was picking up papers. Even while humming Arin could tell he had a nice voice. It was nice to listen to when Arin was stressed. Dan would pass by, hum, and Arin would feel better. It was an interesting rhythm. 

Arin wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. He would watch Dan sometimes, wonder what would happen if they weren't just coworkers. However, Arin was professional. Super professional. Which is why he didn't ask Dan out to dinner or to have drinks or to do whatever people did when they were friends.   
\--

“Come out with me, Arin!” Suzy grinned. She only had one of her eyes done up with green eyeshadow and eyeliner, but she still looked gorgeous. Her hair was in old fashioned curlers and her nails were wet with paint. Arin looked at her for a minute. He wasn't really the kind to ‘go out’ since on his days off he'd rather be in his room animating. However, Suzy's eyes were hopeful. 

“You know I don't really-”

“It'll be fun! The bar's facebook said they were going to have musical guests! Doesn't that sound interesting?” Suzy's smile never dropped as she picked up her phone and swiped through apps to show him the flyer. It showed the silhouette of someone in a cape, with their arms hidden. It honestly did look intriguing, and he guessed it would be fun to watch a person in a cape sing. 

“Alright, fine. Can you paint my nails, too?” Suzy's eyes lit up as Arin spoke. 

“Gladly!”  
\--

Arin felt out of his element, to put it bluntly. Suzy held tight onto his arm, sensing his discomfort. Normally, he would feel comfortable in a small setting with close friends. This was out of his comfort zone, and he felt like he was back in college at a party that no one invited him to. Granted, who would want to invite the weird chunky kid?

Suzy snapped him out of his thoughts with a soft, “I'm gonna order us some drinks, okay?” and Arin just nodded because he didn't know what else to do. 

He sat down at the bar, just far enough away from people but close enough to not get strange looks. He was still getting said strange looks, but they were expected. Arin busied himself by pulling out his phone and sending nonsensical texts to Barry such as: “hey babe what's for dinner” and “what are you wearing”. He chuckled beside himself and started to take in his surroundings. 

The lighting was dim, a stage to the right of him. It had typical red curtains that were mostly there for decoration. A microphone in a stand stood alone. It was almost nice to look at, and if he weren't so uncomfortable he might take a picture. 

Suzy approached him again, this time with two cups of dark liquid. She gave him a gentle smile as she sat next to him. 

“What'd you get?” Arin asked, taking one of the cups. 

“Just two rum and cokes. You're a classy guy, y'know?” to which Arin chuckled and Suzy giggled. Arin started nervously picking at his white nail polish. Suzy gave him a disapproving look but said nothing. 

“Are they gonna start the music soon?” Arin's question was answered by the sound of a mic being tapped. Arin took a large drink from his cup. 

“How we all doing tonight?” a man stood at the mic, definitely not the man in the flyer. This was just someone who worked at the bar who honestly probably wasn't getting paid enough. Arin almost laughed at his own observation. 

“Alright! Please welcome our musical guests for the night,” he paused for effect, “Ninja Sex Party!”

Arin looked at Suzy, but her eyes were still up at the stage. He wanted someone else to share the laugh bubbling within him from that name, but it seemed he would have to text it to Barry later. Oh, well. His eyes looked back up at the stage and 

Well, he almost choked on his drink. 

Standing up there in a blue bodysuit with a giant red Star of David printed on it and a fluffy cape was none other than Dan. 

And God, he looked good.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to post updates once or twice a week! thanks for reading xx <3


End file.
